Desperado
The Desperado is a weapon in Gotham City: Impostors. It is a one-hand-wield Submachine gun with good damage and a high rate of fire, compensated for by a rather lackluster magazine size and a very limited range. Overview The Desperado is a fully automatic submachine gun that fires several low-damage shots at a very rapid pace, making it deadly at close range. Its high rate of fire makes it good for attacking fast-moving targets like Speedies and Nimbles while its high close range damage allows it to kill tougher opponents as well, as long as the player engages them within the Desperado's effective range. The Desperado deals around 20-25 damage for a normal hit and 55-75 damage for a headshot within its effective range but this damage will rapidly start to decrease as the distance to the target increases and at long enough ranges, the Desperado will not even be able to reliably hit what it is aimed at. The Desperado has a magazine size of 24 rounds (36 with Extended Magazines) and 144 in reserve (216 with Extended Magazines). This a rather small magazine size and given the Desperados rapid rate of fire, the player can easily deplete the entire magazine, making Extended Magazines a good attachment to choose. Description Compact and peppy, a perfect little coat-pocket surprise. Just be warned that it eats ammo like candy. Feats of Prowess *Desperado Pro *Desperado Headshot Pro *Desperado B.O. Sniffer Pro *Desperado Extended Magazines Pro *Desperado Muzzle Break Pro *Desperado Penetrator Pro *Desperado Red Dot Sight Pro *Desperado Reflex Sight Pro *Desperado Silencer Pro *Desperado Master Mods *Iron Sights - Default configuration has no specific advantages or disadvantages. *Silencer - Muffles gunshots so as not to give away your position when firing, but reduces range. *Reflex Sight - Improves accuracy slightly and zooms in more while aiming. *Red Dot Sight - Zooms in much tighter and increases accuracy while aimed and slightly improves weapon range. *Body Odor Sniffer - Intermittently reveals positions of nearby enemies as wavy yellow "stink clouds". *Penetrator Ammo - These high velocity rounds ignore Body Armor and can penetrate thin walls to hit targets on the other side. *Extended Magazines - Increases ammo magazine capacity at the expense of reload speed. *Muzzle Break - Increases your overall accuracy even while moving and firing, but slightly reduces damage. Strategy Compact, Peppy and perfect coat pocket surprise, as per the description, the Desperado is what most players expect to come flying out of the pocket of a Dawn Patrol or Jackhammer-wielding player when they run out of ammo or if they are attacked at an unfavorable range. The Desperado is an ideal sidearm to pair up with the aforementioned weapons as they both have noticeable difficulty dispatching close-range opponents, something the Desperado excels at. If you are carrying a primary weapon that is ill-suited to close-range combat or you want a fast-firing sidearm to your primary for close-range use only, the Desperado is what you are looking for, with its fast rate of fire and high close-range damage, the Desperado can be used to tackle an opponent who tries to force an engagement at close range, (almost) not matter what their health level is. The Desperado is a popular choice for Snipers who want a weapon better suited for close range fighting than the Buccaneer or Marshal while players using the Dawn Patrol or Jackhammer often pick it for close-range defense or to lay down a few bullets of suppressive fire when their primary weapons magazine is depleted. Do not spray and pray madly though, as with the Desperado's limited magazine size, you can easily deplete all your ammunition before you can kill your opponent so proper aim is required. If you manage to direct your line of fire onto an opponents head, the resulting stream of headshots will take down even the toughest enemies with ease, rewarding accurate players. That being said, do not try to use the Desperado at any range past mid range, the Desperado suffers from an immense damage fall-off at longer ranges and its poor long range accuracy only further worsens this problem. As such, only use the Desperado at close range. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Heavy Weapons